A Hairy Bet
by Resident Asian
Summary: The REAL story behind the RoyStache. Features an OC. Royai pairing. Rated K  for ONE SWEAR WORD.


**A/N: This story does feature an OC. You don't necessarily need to know about her back story to understand this one. It's pretty straight forward (and pretty obvious that she's a Royai shipper in the FMA world.)**

**And this is the story behind the RoyStache. Hahahahah **

**Well, enjoy and please review! **

* * *

><p>Ever since the newly appointed Commanding General of Eastern Command came home after his Ishvalan Reconstruction Project, some officers who have known him since he was a Major noticed something different between him and his personal assistant, Captain Riza Hawkeye.<p>

It wasn't something major; General Roy Mustang grew a mustache and Captain Riza Hawkeye cut her hair short.

Lieutenant Colonel Ayame Mikimoto smiled when he was introduced to the military personnel of Eastern Command, but inside, she was screaming and wondering what happened. Just before her meeting with the commanding General to debrief him on what has been going on since the Promised Day, Ayame was pacing the room. The higher ups in the Eastern Command let Ayame take the reins while they were waiting for General Mustang to return. She helped with most of the changes and the transitions of power, thus her promotion from Major to Lieutenant Colonel just a couple months ago. "Maybe it just got hot there," she muttered to herself, "Or maybe he just got lazy and didn't shave…" a shiver went up her spine, "Maybe they just didn't want to deal with it and so Captain Hawkeye just cut it all off and he just… didn't… GAAAH!"

Her subordinates wondered if anything was wrong with her, but when they asked, she only replied, "It's nothing! I'm just stressing out right now!" And that was true; Ayame hasn't seen General Mustang since the Promised Day. Ironically, he hasn't _seen_ her since the Promised Day either. Things might be different between the two; Fullmetal was no longer an alchemist, so crazy things happening in the office wouldn't occur as much.

She walked to his office with her hands in her pockets. She was nervous. She didn't know if she was going to follow the same suit or if she was going to screw up something. Her palms were sweaty as she kept on toying with her State Alchemist pocket watch. _You're going to ruin the shine on it, Ayame… ugh! Stop worrying about it! He's still going to be the same Colonel that you knew when you first met him. Wait… do you think he's married to Hawkeye yet? Oh my gosh, Ayame! You have to ask that! YOU MUST!_

Like the Fuhrer's office in Central, there was a small room for the secretary. Luckily, that position would not be held by Captain Hawkeye as she would be working inside the inner office with General Mustang. The young intern smiled, "Hello there, do you have an appointment?"

_God, I better hope that Mustang doesn't do anything that could screw up any possibility of him being with Hawkeye. I mean, this girl is my age. Oh gross. Fifteen years. You have to remember that, Ayame. You're fifteen years younger than Mustang. Pedophilia is illegal. _She managed to ignore her smile and say, "My name is Lieutenant Colonel Mikimoto. I have a meeting with General Mustang at 10:30."

"Oh right," she was practically bubbling with happiness. _I better hope he smacks her with some hard work and make that little girl turn into—SHUT UP AYAME. THIS IS NOT XING. IT DOESN'T HAPPEN LIKE THIS HERE._ "He's in his office; go right in, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Thanks," she murmured, walking to the door.

"Have a nice day!" She called out at her, causing a shiver to go through her spine. Ayame opened the door to find Fuery running past her. Immediately, Ayame put on her evil face as she no longer trusted Fuery for what he did to her sister when they were still dating. The moment he looked up at her, he almost froze and dropped the already broken radio on the ground. Quietly, she wanted to tell him to watch his back, but instead, pushed him out of the doorway and closed the door.

"I'm taking it that the relationship between you, your sister and Fuery isn't going so well, Dark Night," General Roy Mustang muttered, sitting behind his desk across the room. Captain Riza Hawkeye was standing right behind him, holding a folder full of papers in her hands.

"If you knew what happened here at Eastern Command, you would understand why I'm being so cruel to him," she muttered as she came halfway to the desk before straightening up and saluting. "Lieutenant Colonel Mikimoto reporting for duty!"

He smiled, "Lieutenant Colonel, huh? What did you do in order to get that promotion?"

Ayame went on to explain what she did. She almost single-handedly ran Eastern Command while he was gone. Sure, some of the Generals that still worked at Eastern ran some of the work, but to Ayame, it felt like she was the one who was signing the most papers and getting most of the work done. There was a strike with the custodians a couple of years ago, and Ayame easily took care of it. There was a protest about road conditions leading out from East City, and Ayame took care of it. "Looks like you've had a busy three years, Dark Night."

"How about you sir? How was Ishval?" The rebuilding of Ishval was mostly a smooth ride. Scar's friends who helped out during the Promised Day, Scar and Major Miles accompanied Colonel Mustang in the beginning. During some time, there would be some conflict, but after some negotiation, things started to get better. Riza couldn't stand staying in Central while her commanding officer was in Ishval, so she was sent to him as a bodyguard. It worked well, but most of the Ishvalans were afraid of her because they knew her as the Hawk's Eye. Most of the time, it ended up that Roy was protecting Riza from the troublemakers in Ishval. After telling his story, Ayame just blanked out and her eyes were staring at some place around Mustang's face. He rubbed his upper lip, "You're wondering about this, aren't you, Dark Night."

She casually took a step back, "No, no sir. I-I wasn't. I was just wondering…" She glanced down. A wedding band was easily seen on his left hand. Her eyes widened. _He's married… but to who?_ She bit her lip. _Who is Mustang married to? He better be married to Hawkeye because if he isn't… I'm going to make sure that the last thing he sees is my pissed off face. _

"She lost a bet," Ayame's ears perked up as she faced the General. _She lost a bet? You mean that they got married because of that? What a stupid reason, sir!_ "She informed me of what the new Senior Staff at Central was thinking about me. She said that they were hesitant of me as a General. Seeing that I am still very young and all. She made a bet with me." Ayame glared at her. When she was still working underneath Mustang's command in East City before his transfer to Central, the then-Lieutenant Hawkeye would never allow Lieutenant Havoc and her to make bets. She always got pissed when it happened. "She said if I couldn't grow any facial hair, she would keep her hair long, but if I did, she would have to cut it off."

Ayame and her exchanged glances, "That's one stupid way to lose a bet, Captain."

She sighed deeply, "I know. But that's why you don't make bets, Dark Night."

"Right," she nodded. Silence filled the room as Ayame kept on thinking about the bet. She then started to laugh loudly. Riza blushed, looking away from the at least twenty year old Lieutenant Colonel. "Oh boy, that is something that I'm going to remember," she smiled, "That and would you like to explain to me why you're wearing a wedding ring, General Mustang?" Her smile seemed to go from ear to ear as her expression often showed her persuasive abilities. With this face, Ayame could get anything out of any one. It was too hard to deny her.

Still, Riza looked away from the two of them. _Why did he have to wear it today? Now Dark Night knows and she is going to spread it around._

Roy chuckled, "I guess I missed a part in my experiences in Ishval. At one point, we came back to Central to talk to Fuhrer Grumman. He expressed to us how he wanted to see his only granddaughter to be married before he kicked the bucket. So, he told us he would do anything to see her married. And that anything was to flex the fraternization laws."

Ayame nodded her head, "Well, congratulations." _Fuck yeah! I can't believe that they are finally married! Maes Hughes, you would be so proud of them!_ "I have to get back to work. I'll see you again sometime, General. Thank you for having me here."

He smiled before saying his usual phrase to me, "Don't get yourself in trouble, Dark Night."

After she left, Riza sighed, "Sir, are you going to shave that off yet?"

"Grow your hair back and we'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please Review **

**I actually did get this idea from another drabble that featured Ayame and Havoc betting against each other. I don't' remember how I got the idea of Hawkeye vs. Mustang, but hey, it works for the explanation of the RoyStache! **


End file.
